


Forests and Toast

by AncientElemental



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Big Happy Ranger Family, S.P.D. B-Squad, Technology, Temporal Paradox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientElemental/pseuds/AncientElemental
Summary: Bridge receives a message from a man that wants to meet him. Apparently, Bridge will meet him. But, he will go back in time to do so. It's all confusing. It doesn't help when a man in a cape arrives at SPD in a green flash.





	Forests and Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_fan/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the confusing temporal paradoxes. But, Once a Ranger can do that to you. Also, I like the idea that the Veteran Rangers would come visit Bridge in 2025 when he was a ranger. Also, expect a bunch of references to other Power Ranger lore and characters. It's what happens when this all takes place in the same universe.

“Bridge! That’s your second stack of toast today!” Z exclaimed. The SPD rangers were sitting in the Common Room after their morning training with Commander Cruger. Everyone was tired from it, but it seemed to Z that Bridge was famished.  

“Don’t forget, Z. It’s _buttery_ toast.” Bridge replied while waving his fingers.

“What is with you and buttery toast, anyway?” Jack wondered.

“Bridge is stress eating.” Sky dryly commented, looking up from his book.

Jack and Z turned to each other. “Stress eating?” They questioned.

“Yeah. When Bridge is nervous or worried about something, he eats a lot, particularly toast of the buttery kind.” Syd validated.

“Bridge. What are you worried about? We all done for the day. If trouble comes, we’re ready for it.” Jack lectured his teammate.

Bridge put down his toast and stood up from the couch. He started to pace back and forth across the room while his teammates were confused, though while Sky seemed indifferent to the matter, even he seemed concerned for Bridge, looking up at him from his book every few seconds.

“Bridge?” Z asked. “Is there anything wrong? Are your powers acting up?”

“If anything’s the matter, we can lead you to Kat or to your room.” Sky suggested.

“No. No. My powers are acting fine. It’s just. No. It’s nothing. Everything’s fine.” Bridge chuckled. His comments, however, didn’t bring assurance to the rest of the people in the room. Sky put his book down on the table and stood up. He walked in front of Bridge and put his hands on his shoulders, causing Bridge to look up at him.

“Bridge. Listen. We’re not trying to bother you. But, there is clearly something that is worrying you. We just want to help.” Sky explained to him. “If you just tell us, then we can help you.

The two men looked at each other for a while until Bridge grabbed Sky’s hands and pulled him towards the couch he was sitting at before. Sky always seemed to be a good grounding person for Bridge, which surprised Z and Jack at first, wondering how someone as warm as Bridge stood someone as rigid and cold as Sky. But over time, Sky’s more practical nature helped Bridge to get his head out of the clouds and back onto Earth.

As Sky pulled Bridge to lean on him, Bridge started to talk. “Ok. I’m just warning you now that this is about to get confusing. Even more confusing than my usual confusion. Just wait till the end to ask questions. You see, I’ve apparently time traveled before. Now, this is only an apparently because I don’t remember time traveling. But, I apparently will go to 2007 in the future to help a team of rangers with some other people who were rangers before. The guy who contacted me and told me this was one of those rangers. We apparently made a promise that the team of “veteran” rangers would come meet me in the year 2025 since the me that they met was from the future and I wouldn’t remember them until that event happened. So, I got the message verified by Kat to make sure that the person wasn’t lying and we checked the Ranger archives to find an older me in 2007. So, this person is coming to SPD to. Well, I guess to meet me. But, he already knows me and it’s just confusing. All you need to know is that he’s met me in the past and I will know him, but I just don’t know him yet.”

Sky, Syd, Z, and Jack just sat back in absolute shock, confusion and somewhat of an understanding of what Bridge just explained. “Ok. Anyone else understands that?” Jack said in utter bafflement.

Sky replied “I don’t get it completely. But, this guy is a ranger and there have been rangers time traveling before. It’s not that unbelievable. So, Bridge will know him, but he won’t know him until the future. So, whenever the Bridge he knows is from, that Bridge will know him. But, Bridge just hasn’t met him yet.”

Z nodded. “Ok, that’s a little easier. Thanks, you two, for that long-winded and confusing explanation. So, that’s why you’re nervous?

Bridge smiled. “Yep. I’m a little nervous about just meeting him, but I am also nervous about it being a trap or the guy whose meeting me is rude.

“Look, Bridge. You’re an awesome person.” Z said. “Anything who would think otherwise of you will deal with all of us.”

Bridge sighed and shook his head. “I know. I’m just probably worrying. He’s probably a great guy if he remembered me all these years later.” He looked over at the clock in the room. He turned to the rest of the squad, “Well. He’ll be here in a few minutes. I guess we should head to the front door.”

All of a sudden, a bright green flash entered the room. The rangers jumped out of their seats and positioned themselves in self-defense.

Jack exclaimed. “What is that?”

“It looks to be some kind of teleportation.” Sky shouted back

Jack turned to Sky “Doesn’t SPD have protection against teleportation, so criminals can’t get in or out?

“It does, but because some of the rangers have access to teleportation, SPD recognizes those signals.” Sky replied, turning his head towards Jack.

“So, this is a ranger? But, how did he know to come here?” Jack hissed.

Out of the green flash, a man appeared. He had dark brownish hair that was styled up and seemed to be of taller stature. He had some stubble surrounding his chin and up to his nose on both sides of his face. But, what was really notable to the SPD rangers was the clothes he was wearing. It almost seemed that the man had stepped out of another century. He had a green leather vest over a white shirt and black pants. He had armguards decorated with the same green up to his elbows. On top of that, he had on a black cape over it. He seemed to hold an almost archaic flip phone design, but more elaborate. His eyes opened after the light disappeared, revealing piercing brown eyes.

He put his hands up. “Don’t be afraid, mates. I’m not your enemy.” the strange man said with an accent.

“Mates?” Syd asked confusingly, tilting her head.

“It’s slang from Australia. It means friends.” Bridge replied.

The man turned and stepped back. His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed as if to say something. He smiled. “Bridge? Is that you?” the man asked.

“Yes. My name is Bridge. Are you the one who contacted me?” Bridge asked cautiously

“Yes. I would be the one. It’s been so long. But of course, you don’t know me yet. Expect the others to come soon though. I know they wanted to be here.” the man said.

“The others?” Sky asked.

“Yeah, mate, The others who were on the veteran team. Adam, Tori, and Kira.” the man replied

Sky put down his stance. “Wait. You were part of a team with Adam Park, Tori Hanson, and Kira Ford?”

Syd interrupted. “Wait. Kira Ford was a Power Ranger?”

Sky sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Syd. Didn’t you pay attention during the lesson of Ranger History Cruger gave when we got promoted to D Squad? She was on the Dino Thunder team between the years of 2003 and 2004.

The man interjected “Anyway. It’s wonderful to meet all of you. It’s amazing to see how something like SPD has grown over the last few years. I don’t know your names besides Bridge’s though.”

“Oh,” Bridge said. He shook his head. “This is Jack Landors, Syd Drew, Z Delgado, and Sky Tate. They’re SPD Red, Pink, Yellow, and Blue respectively.” His teammates seemed to acknowledge the man in their own way. Syd and Z had big smiles on their faces. Jack waved his hand as if to say hello. Sky politely nodded his head.

Xander smiled and nodded his head in reply. “Again, it’s my pleasure. My name is Xander Bly. I became a ranger nearly 20 years ago.”

Jack turned to Sky “So, Mr. Ranger History.” he said sardonically. “Do you know anything about him?”

Sky went to answer Jack’s question when Xander interjected “It’s fine, mate. I can quickly tell you about my Ranger history. I don’t mind.”

The SPD rangers sat back down in their seats with Xander joining Bridge and Sky on the couch. He leaned back. “These are just as comfy as the chairs in Rootcore.”

“Rootcore?” Z said confusingly. She wasn’t exactly sure what was up with Xander. He seemed like a nice guy and he clearly wasn’t trying to harm anyone. But, the way he appeared. It was so bizarre.

“Rootcore. It was our home base. Similar to the SPD headquarters, but just less futuristic and inside of a tree. Anyway, I am part of a team of rangers known as the Mystic Force rangers. We operate out of Briarwood. We were kind of a predecessor to how the world works now with aliens and humans. Once we defeated the Master and his demonic forces, the inhabitants of Briarwood and the mystical forest near us lived together in harmony. We’ve acted as the guardians of magic on Earth and across the universe. Rita, who was formerly known as Rita Repulsa became the Mystic Mother, the source of all good magic and the leader of the Mystic Ones, also known as us. In addition to owning the Rock Porium, I work at Rootcore carrying on our mentor, Udonna's work.”

“So, the strange leather getup and the weird flip phone is a result of magic?” Jack said “I’m sorry. I don’t buy that.”

“Well, the flip phones used to be just standard magic wands. They weren’t as conspicuous. So, Udonna transformed them to blend in more. But, I can change the wand from a phone back to a wand whenever I choose.”

Bridge seemed to sit up straighter and his eyes widened. “Oh yeah. I forget that most of the ranger teams still keep secret identities even to this day. I believe the only ones that have revealed their identities are the Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, and the Overdrive rangers as well as us.” He turned to Z and Jack “That’s why you had to sign a non-disclosure agreement. In addition to the top-secret intel here, we carry all of the encrypted data of every Ranger’s identity such as the archives. Ranger History is taught broadly to cadets at the SPD academy. But, only cadets in squads learn the more complicated details, so A, B, C and D squads in addition to the higher-ups are the ones who know the rangers’ identities. We’re sworn not to reveal rangers’ identities if they are not public. It is an agreement with Captain Grayson at Lightspeed who also keeps the records in addition to Captain Earhardt and Commander Scotts.”

“Ah. Carter, Taylor and Jen.” Xander chuckled while smirking and crossing his arms. “Anyone who wants to get that information has to go through them in addition to their spouses as well as the techs and magic users who have encrypted it well. I don’t want to be the person at the receiving end of those three’s wrath.”

“Ok. I remember who Carter Grayson is, but the other two are?” Z confessed.

Xander turned to her “Taylor Earhardt and Jen Scotts. Taylor used to be an Air Force Fighter Pilot and was a Wild Force ranger. They’re considered the Guardians of the Earth along with that weird robot that showed up more than 10 years ago. She was recruited by Carter and Admiral McKnight to be part of Lightspeed and is now the executive officer of the Lightspeed Aquabase under Captain Grayson. She’s also married to Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger and the Co-Commander of the Silver Guardians. Jen Scotts is a Commander for Time Force. They're similar to you guys but they monitor all time and space-related activities and catch criminals who jump the time-space continuum instead. She’s responsible for the monitoring of the 21st century and has temporal citizenship in both the 21st and the 31st centuries, so she frequently goes back and forth. Her husband is Wes Collins, who was also a Time Force Ranger alongside her. He’s also a Co-Commander of the Silver Guardians alongside Eric.”

All of a sudden, Xander felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to the hand and noticed it was Sky’s, but his face didn’t look as calm as before. Xander felt like he was containing a great amount of sorrow. “They’re connected to the Silver Guardians?” he tentatively asked.

“Yes. Mate, are you okay?” Xander asked. He reached for Sky’s hand, but Sky seemed to jerk his body away. It curled up toward the back of the couch. Xander’s face seemed to turn more sorrowful. “Mate, I’m not trying to cause any harm. I’m just concerned. You look extremely tense.”

“No. It’s fine.” Sky yelled. “Just, I have some painful memories that involve the Silver Guardians. I don’t want to talk about.”

Sky started to put his face into his hands. He felt the tears building up in his eyes. _No_. He told himself. _I’ve gotten over this. I defeated Mirloc and he’s locked away._ As he curled up more into himself, he felt a shift on the couch and felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned up with the light reflecting the tears he had held in to see Xander looking at him. “Sky, it’s okay. You don’t need to talk about it to me. But, I do want to make sure that whatever it is you have someone you do talk to. It’s common for rangers to develop PTSD after their tenure.”

Sky sniffled “Yeah, my team has been supportive of it.”

Xander nodded. “That’s good to hear. If you need anything else, contact me. My husband, Chip, is a psychologist. He usually works with children, but he works at Lightspeed part-time as a psychologist for Rangers, helping with PTSD, depression, anxiety, etc.”

“That’s really cool.” Z said, smiling.

Xander turned to her “You would like him. He’s a Yellow like you.”

Sky sniffled again. “Thanks” he murmured to Xander.

“No problem. We’re rangers. We’re supposed to support and help one another, not just as teammates but as friends and family.” Xander assured. Xander quickly snapped his finger. “I’ve got an idea. I was going to just meet and hang out with Bridge. But, I would like to get to know all of you. Why don’t you all just come with us? It would be good to get out. ” he suggested.

The SPD rangers turned and looked at each other. They all then shrugged.

“Sure. Why not? It would be good to relax from this morning’s training,” Jack said.

“Good. I can show you around Briarwood. Maybe introduce you to my own team.” Xander offered.

“That would be cool. Thanks.” Jack replied.

“No problem, mate.” Xander clapped his hands together. “So, shall we get going?” he said while lifting his wand


End file.
